


A simple Wednesday

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: -Ish, M/M, like 7 months in the future, post-valentine defeat, sweet dating, twist at the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: for all those who can't wait for April 3rd, here's a snippet from my ongoing project 'the shadowhunters season 3 wishlist'





	A simple Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> for all those who can't wait for April 3rd, here's a snippet from my ongoing project 'the shadowhunters season 3 wishlist'

Magnus had come to the Institute just as Alec had put the final touches on some reports and important Clave documents he needed for the early meeting the next morning. The now familiar sound and smell of a portal opening no longer startled him as he put his hands on the papers to keep them from falling to the ground. He looked up, a smile forming on his lips and the tiring day soon forgotten when he caught a glimpse of a dark leather shoe and legs dressed in black dress pants, followed by the rest of Magnus in a deep maroon turtleneck. He too smiled as they greeted each other with a gentle peck on the lips, outstretched a hand and beckoned Alec to follow him into the unknown. An unspoken conversation was carried by their eyes as Alec raised one eyebrow as to ask _where are we going?_ and Magnus winked as to say _trust me_. As they stepped through the portal leading them into the unknown, Alec’s heartbeat rose at the excitement of being whisked away by the love of his life on a simple Wednesday.

As they stepped out into the streets of Manhattan, surrounded by busy people in suits and coats, tourists with big backpacks and people in costumes, Alec recognized the place as Times Square – a place where demons often lurked in the dark alleys.

“This is Manhattan?” he asked tumbling closer to Magnus as a group of tourists rushed by.

“You sound disappointed?” Magnus chuckled as he placed a hand on Alec’s chest as to steady him. Warmth spread through the fabric of Alec’s dress shirt and his breath caught in his throat at the touch.

“No! No, not at all. I love New York, I just feel that we’ve seen it –“

“That we’ve seen all of New York?” Magnus finished his sentenced and drew his hand from Alec’s chest to his hand and laced their fingers together. “Well, have you ever seen it from _above_?”

The view of Manhattan from the restaurant was spectacular. The glittering lights of office buildings, theaters and apartments filled the skyline as the sunset colored the sky a pink turning into purple turning into a dark blue as they watched. Magnus had gotten them reservations at a rooftop restaurant atop a well-known hotel, but seeing as it was a simple Wednesday in the beginning of April there were not a lot of other guests besides the two of them. A couple of businessmen sat behind Magnus, engrossed in a conversation about the stock market and occasional remarks about their personal lives. A family of four who spoke a language Alec could detect as northern European sat behind him laughing and sharing worriless smiles. While it was necessary to pay attention to their surroundings, it was easy to fall into the comfortable and easygoing conversation between the two of them. And so that’s what they did and before they knew of it they’d finished their 3 course meal, a handful glasses of wine had been downed and a tension they hadn’t noticed at first, had build between the two of them as darkness settled across the skyline, the lights of the city painting stars in the sky.

With their ankles touching under the table, eyes locked and Alec’s fingers tracing patterns on Magnus’ hand he spoke, voice low and rusty as if he hadn’t spoken for a while. “As much as I love the view of Manhattan from actual Manhattan, there is nothing like the view of Manhattan from our loft.” Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking the hint as he signaled the waiter for the check. And now they were alone in an elevator, slowly descending the 50 floors of the hotel, the atmosphere thick with tension and air warm of their breaths, as they stood close. They stood face-to-face, hips leaned up against the metal bar in the glass elevator and got lost in the eyes of one another. Holding Alec’s left hand in his right, the other slid up the four metal bands on Alec’s right wrist and under his shirtsleeve to finally rest on his pulse point. Magnus had made it a monthly thing of gifting Alec with a piece of jewelry once a month since the defeat of Valentine, and so far it’s been four bracelets and a necklace and two simple rings. The feel of the tiny pearls on Alec’s skin, as Magnus rolled them between his finger and Alec’s wrist, made his heart race and he leaned in to catch Magnus’ searching lips.

The taste of sweet desserts and spiced wine still lingered on their lips. Magnus tasted the full flavor of dark chocolate and peanuts from the exquisite chocolate and peanut butter layer cake that Alec had gotten, while Alec tasted the sticky sweet flavor of lemon from the shot of _limoncello _that had accompanied Magnus’ lemon sorbet. It was intoxicating and exhilarating kissing in that glass elevator where the air only seemed to get warmer and time only seemed to slow down. _They had all the time in the world_. Lips caught lips all over again as they playfully teased each other and tricked the other into more tasteful kisses, full of tongue and gentle, damp lips. Hands traveled from hands to waists and up to necks as they drew closer in the elevator. And then the sound of a portal broke through their kisses and the smell of burnt sugar filled their noses as Magnus opened a gateway home, leaving them a moment to catch their breaths before they stepped through the portal.__

____

____

Alec wasn’t sure if it was the drinks, the food, the kisses or the tiring day that finally caught up to him, but the moment they stepped into the loft his eyes felt heavy and he could almost hear the bed calling for him. An icy cold feeling went through his body and something twisted in his stomach, as his vision got blurry. He heard Magnus calling for him and hands grabbing at him as his legs melted below him.

And when he woke the loft was empty, the loft cold, the strange and unfamiliar smell of coal mixed with the moist smell of dirt lingered _everywhere_ and all he felt was that something was _very, very wrong_.

And if he’d only paid attention to the man that had waiter their table, he would have seen through the glamour. And if he’d only smelled the distinct smell of a sleeping potion in his wine, he wouldn’t have lost sight of Magnus and he wouldn’t be on his knees in an empty loft.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
